In recent years, with the development of display devices, users have higher and higher requirements on the performance of the display device, for instance, more and more requirements on peep-proof.
Currently, as the display device has wider viewing angle in space, the information security may be affected. For instance, some users may read some secret information in public places, and the information displayed on the display device may be viewed by other people around due to large viewing angle of the display device, resulting in adverse consequences.